When It Rains
by xKaosuxKaenx
Summary: A songfic. It's a rainy day, and Kanna's singing. Orihime is happy as usual and wants to go look for rainbows, but Kanna knows the truth. It's never going to stop raining in your heart, is it, Orihime? Hint of IchigoxOrihime


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. However, I do own Kanna. I also own the lyrics to Back to the Beginning. And to give fair warning, the lyrics are copyrighted for the use of the band the Clashing Colors. Any unauthorized or pirated use of the lyrics may result in legal action. Please do not use the lyrics unless you have permission from me, as I am the manager of the Clashing Colors. Thank you. 

'_That day, there was so much rain. It reminded me of where I had grown up. Back home, there was hardly ever any rain. But when it rained, it poured. I suppose it was getting lost in my memories that caused me to act so recklessly that day. And to lie to you. I'm sorry…Orihime…'_

"Sometimes it's hard to keep on living, living a lie. Sometimes it's hard to keep on going, I just wanna die. All alone it just keeps getting harder, to breathe. Out here by myself, I'm drowning at sea. Winter's cold holds nothing next to my heart. Can I ever get back to the start? Each day it gets harder to move. Each day I take a step away from you I can't see, where I started from. Each day it gets harder to move. Each day I take a step away from you. I need to get back to the beginning. Some days it's easy to let go, and fall. Some days it's easy to forget, who can I call? Left without any escape, how much more can I take? By myself, I will break. Winter's cold holds nothing next to my heart, Can I ever get back to the start? Each day it gets harder to move. Each day I take a step away from you I can't see, where I started from. Each day it gets harder to move. Each day I take a step away from you. I need to get back to the beginning. Thinking back on where I've been. I am still recalling him. Please don't leave me here my friend.  
Oh when will it end? Each day it gets harder to move. Each day I take a step away from you I can't see, where I started from. Each day it gets harder to move. Each day I take a step away from you. I need to get back to the beginning," Kanna sung softly.

She was seated by the window of their dorm room at college. Her blonde hair was damp and as a result had turned a shade of light brown. Carefully, she had curled up on the chair in order to stair outside at the rain. It was almost as if she was mezmorized by the drops of water falling from the sky. Seated from her bed, Orihime watched Kanna, listening quietly to the song.

"That was beautiful Kanna!" Orihime exclaimed once Kanna had finished.

Kanna looked up, startled. Quickly, her head swiveled to the side. She instantly spotted Orihime, and her eyes widened. Kanna had forgotten that Orihime had been in the room. She had been too busy thinking of her hometown and the connection the rain formed between her and it.

"Orihime! I didn't know you were there! Sorry…" Kanna said, smiling slightly.

"It's alright. What was that song, though. It was beautiful!"

"Oh…it's called Back to the Beginning."

"Did you write that, Kanna-chan?"

"Yeah, I did."

"That's amazing! But the lyrics are so sad. Why did you write such a sad song?"

"I wrote it for a friend back home. We haven't seen each other in a really long time, and I really miss him."

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry Kanna-chan."

"It's alright, Orihime. No harm done."

"Hey Kanna, when it stops raining, do you want to go look for rainbows?"

"Sure!"

'_That day, there was so much rain. I got lost in my memories, and accidentally sang out loud. You weren't supposed to ever hear that song, Orihime. I lied to you. I didn't write it for anyone I knew back there. I wrote it for you. You always looked so sad, Orihime. I always figured it was because of someone you knew and left behind. I was right, wasn't I? You were missing __**him**__. Orihime. You asked me if I wanted to go look for rainbows with you when the rain stopped. But the rain never stopped, did it, Orihime? It's still raining in your heart. Maybe it will always be raining in your heart. I'll wait for that day, Orihime. I'll wait for the day when the rain stops, and then we'll find happier things together.'_

12121212121

Thanks for reading! Please comment on both the story and the song. I'm eager to know what you all thought! So take a cookie and review!


End file.
